


Starting with a Dead Girl

by ClearlyChocolatePersonA



Series: And Then There Were Two [2]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyChocolatePersonA/pseuds/ClearlyChocolatePersonA
Summary: It was New Years Eve. They were drinking and partying like anyone else but, unlike others, someone ended up dead the only problem: it was a mistake. With Veras life on the line, Philip must try to find the murderer before it’s too late.





	1. The victim.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in my And Then There Were Two series so read the first before you read this. I’m going to try and get the next chapter up the same time next week. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Agatha Christie for letting me find these amazing, messed up characters, lol.

Vera was awake on her feet. Well.. she was sitting but she felt dazed. Tired. It had been Philips idea to go to a party for New Years Eve. One of his colleagues had invited him and he’d told her about it last week.  
It was New Years Eve and Vera realized that they’d been living together for almost five months now. I guess you could say time had gotten away from her. Things had changed since October; she was more open with him and she’d gotten used to it all. Coming home and smelling dinner cooking -often spaghetti- and then sex afterwords.  
Oh, the sex was amazing. It was almost like it had gotten better. They had sex pretty much every night-save the nights he had work and wasn’t home. She tried to let that not get to her but what could she do. She‘d become attached. Was it wrong to not want him to leave? To want him to be with her when she got home instead of on a job?  
Philip could tell she was getting attached but it didn’t seem to bother him. He likes it, she thought. She knew he liked her relying on him because it made her vulnerabl. The thing is, Vera hated being vulnerabl.  
It was only 11:50 but she’d been drinking since 7:30. Only enough to keep her tipsy through this party but not enough for her to get too bad. She was ready to go home. She didn’t know anyone here. Philip hardly knew anyone, but he was good at making friends and he liked parties so at least he was having fun. He’d promised that they would leave as soon right at 12:00. Then they’d go back home to meet Maria and her husband, Mark, so they could all keep drinking.  
Vera didn’t know how she felt about Maria. She definitely liked her better than Sarah. While she’d never confide in Maria( it was hard enough to do that with Philip). Maria was good company for her while Philip was gone. She’d rather be with Maria and Mark than at this party.  
“Having fun there,” someone asked her. He was American, she looked up and became intrigued by his piercing blue eyes. She couldn’t help but notice that he was rather attractive. He had dark hair and tan skin, if she hadn’t have felt about Philip as she did she might’ve perked up and started flirting.  
“Sorry, ma’am. I’m Will, Will Howard,” he held out his hand for her to shake. “I work with your husband, Philip.” She shook his hand.  
“Oh, you do now,” she asked as she started to stand up.  
“Yeah,” he laughed. He looked at her. “You’re not the party type are you?”  
“I don’t know,” she said. “I like them, but I’d rather be with people I know.”  
“Well I can’t believe Philip let you sit over here all by yourself. If my wife was here she’d never leave my sight.”  
“Oh, and where is your wife, Mr. Howard?”  
“Said parties aren’t her thing. She stayed home,” he replied.  
“Oh, well I got tired and told him I was going to sit down for a bit.” She was positive he hadn’t stopped watching her though. Philip hadn’t gone out of sight yet and Vera knew that he had a reason for that.  
“Still,” he stared at her again. “Nevermind, it’s none of my business.”  
“You’re right,” she remarked.  
Philip walked up with two new drinks. He handed her the glass and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Hello Will, Vera, come on, it’s almost twelve.” He took her hand and led her back to the crowd, in time for everyone to start counting down. 10, 9, 8, 7....  
Philip started to circle both of his arms around her waist. Now they are facing each other. As soon as the clock struck 12 he leaned in to kiss her. She circled her arms around his neck. Exploring his hair with her fingers and Philip squeezing her butt as well. He pulled away from her and smirked.  
“You ready to go,” he asked. She nodded and he smile. “Okay, dear.” He turned to Will now and said:  
“See you around Will.” He led her out of the apartment they were in and back to the car.  
They met with Maria and Mark, who were coming home from a different party, like they had planned.. After talking on the street for a bit they all went back to Philip and Veras house.  
By 2:00 a.m. the living room was messy with empty bottles and shot glasses. They were all very drunk now. Maria laid, sprawled out on the couch, with her head resting on marks lap. Vera sat in Philips lap on top of a chair. It had been Veras idea to go upstairs. Both Mark and Maria were out of it when Vera and Philip stumbled up the stairs, trying to keep quiet.  
As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Philip pushed Vera into the bathroom and closed the door. Vera leaned against the counter and started unbuttoning her blouse. She made sure to keep it slow. Carelessly, to get on his nerves, and it did. He kissed her hard. There was nothing gentle about it. Nothing gentle about the was she dug her nails into his back or tugged on his hair. Nothing gentle about the way he un-did her blouse and then leaned down to kiss her breasts.  
It got hot fast. Vera was sweating and she knew he was too. They were so close together she wasn’t sure who’s sweat was whose. He lifted her bra up-not off because everything was happening fast. He lifted it up enough so he could take her one of her nipples into his mouth and one between his thumb and index finger.  
She begged him to keep going and when he looked up and saw how close she was he stopped.  
“Philip, please,” she pleaded. He smirked. And started playing with the edge of her skirt. She was squirming under him. He was dragging everything out. All she wanted was for him to rip her skirt off and fuck her until she was screaming his name. Philip knew that was what she wanted and of course he planned on making her beg for it.  
“What do you want darling,” he asked. Every time she tried to pull her skirt up herself he would stop her. Now he had her wrists pinned up against the counter tops and his body pressing hers back so she couldn’t move. What made it all worse was that she could feel him throbbing against her. Hard and warm, and she wanted him inside her so bad. He started biting her ear now. She could feel his grin against her skin when she moaned.  
“Tell me what you want me to do, Vera,” he whispered as he trailed his finger tips along her thighs. Tangling his fingers in her stockings and their clips. Thats when they heard it.  
The sound of a gunshot rang through the house. It caught them both by surprise. They looked at the door and then at each other. Vera wasted no time she started buttoning as much of her shirt as she could whilst hurrying down the stairs. Philip followed behind her, after retrieving one of his guns.  
When they got to the first floor Veras heart skipped a beat. Maria was lying dead on the floor of where the kitchen meets the hallway.  
Philip ran to the back door with Mark. Mark had sworn “the bastard had only left a second ago.” When they reached the backyard all they saw was the silhouette of a man running away. He was gone before they even had the time to think about running after him.  
Vera didn’t leave the house. She stayed by Maria’s body. The bullet entered her forehead and passed through her skull. There was a pool of blood on the floor, underneath her, blood splattered on the wall behind her. Vera didn’t feel all that lethargic or drunk anymore. None of them did.  
Mark came in first and Philip right behind him. Mark ran to Maria and cradled her in his arms.  
“How could this happen,” he asked. It was hard to watch. Mark screamed and cried. He cursed God, himself, and anyone he could. He whispering to Maria that he loved her and how sorry he was that he let this happen. He begged God to bring her back but even God couldn’t bring back someone who had a bullet hole through their head.  
Philip placed the call to the police. Within a few minutes the neighborhood became filled with sirens. They took photographs of her body. A policeman asked them their names, and then led the three of them back to the living room for questions.  
“Hello, I’m officer Murphy, I’m very sorry about all this. If you don’t mind I want to ask you some questions, mostly to get a timeline. First of all is there any reason someone might’ve wanted to hurt your wife Mr. Robinson?”  
“No,” he retorted. “No one would want to hurt Maria, we don’t have any enemies. I don’t understand why this happened.” Mark put his head in his hands and started to weep.  
“Alright,” said Officer Murphy. He looked at Vera and Philip. “Will you tell me what happened tonight?”  
“Well, we got home from a party at around 12:30 and then we met Maria and Mark outside and we all came back here.” Vera answered.  
“So, this is your house, not theirs?”  
“Yes, Maria and Mark live next door,” Philip replied.  
“I see. So what did you all do once you got back to the house?”  
“Well we started drinking more and, I’d say, around 2:00 a.m., Vera and I went upstairs...” The officer understood and nodded. He then turned his attention to Mark.  
“Mr. Robinson, I understand how hard this must be, but I need you to tell me what was happening before your wife died,” he said.  
Mark looked up at him and answered:  
“Maria and I were on the couch and she said she was going to get some water-I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m very drunk.”  
“It’s ok Mr. Robinson, whatever you remember. How long would you say it was after Mr. and Mrs. Lombard left that Maria got up?”  
“I don’t know, it couldn’t have been more than 10 or 15 minutes, and then...”  
“I understand.” The officer looked at the three of them. “You didn’t hear anyone enter the house?”  
“No,” Vera said. We were all very drunk so if they came in we probably wouldn’t have heard them...”  
“Well what about leaving? You two were upstairs did you come down immediately after?”  
“Yes,” Philip answered. “As soon as we heard the shot we ran down. We heard the back door shut so Mark and I ran out but he was already too far and we lost him.”  
Officer Murphy nodded and wrote in his note pad. He asked some more questions. Who’s party they were all at and if they saw what the man looked like before he was out of sight, etc.  
Mark went back to his house so he could call his family and in-laws. Philip offered to walk him but he declined, stating that he wanted to be alone.  
Officer Murphy suggested that, while the police gather evidence, they stay somewhere else.  
“It shouldn’t take long, a week at most,” he’d said. They allowed them to change clothes and gather a few things from their room before they left.  
It was 6:00 a.m. before they finally checked into a hotel. Vera couldn’t believe how fast the night changed. Like Mark, she didn’t know anyone who would want to kill Maria. There was no explanation. It was a very strange night.


	2. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Vera learn that Maria's murder might involve them more than they'd want.

On Wednesday, January 3rd, Officer Murphy knocked on Philip and Veras hotel room door. Vera opened the door to greet him.  
“Hello Officer Murphy,” she said.  
“Hello Mrs. Lombard. Is your husband here?” Philip walked out then. He protectively put his arms around Vera  
“Officer Murphy,” he greeted him. “Come in, how can we help you?”  
Officer Murphy took another step inside. Vera freed herself from Philips grasp to close the door.   
“Well I just wanted to let you folks know that we’re all done at the house and you can go back.”  
“Oh,” replied Vera. She’d been ready to go home since they first checked in.   
“Yes,” he started. “But I have to ask you, is there anyone that might want to hurt you, Mrs. Lombard?” Vera looked at Philip but he only looked at the floor. Philip had been thinking the same thing Officer Murphy had thought since he found out Maria was killed in their home.  
“I would hope not,” she answered. “Why do you ask?”  
“Well Mrs. Robinson was shot in your home. The murderer didn’t take anything or kill anyone else, just her. Everything about it indicates that it was planned and it seems like if he was trying to kill Maria she would’ve died in her house instead of yours.”  
“Well maybe whoever it was watched her go to our house,” she suggested.  
“While that’s possible, it’s unlikely. The fact that he ran right after he did it and it was all very quick makes me feel like it was a mistake. And Mrs. Robinson did share a resemblance to you. In the dark you might not be able to tell the difference.”  
“Oh, I see...” she looked at the floor.   
“Well nothings for sure. We’re still trying to find him but I just thought I’d drop by to let you know you can go back home.” Philip answered for the first time.  
“Thankyou, Officer,” he said. He walked the officer to the door. Vera sat down on the bed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me what you were thinking,” she asked Philip when he came back to the room. He leaned against the dresser across from the bed.  
“I was going to figure it out but I didn’t want to trouble you until I knew for sure.”  
“Oh.” She laughed and met his eyes. “But if you thought someone was trying to kill me why wouldn’t you let me know.”  
Philip stepped forward and kneeled down so he was more even with her. She felt the weight of his hands on her thighs and the small circles he drew on the fabric of her skirt.  
“Vera, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”   
She nodded instead of directly replying to him. Philip pushed her chin up just enough for him to kiss her neck. Kissing of course turned into sucking. Vera loved when he sucked on her neck and gave her marks but she couldn’t help but wonder how much makeup would be needed to cover up this mark he was creating. He pulled away all to soon.  
“Okay, now get dressed or we’re going to be late.” She wished he wouldn’t stop. She wanted to forget the rest of the day and stay in bed with Philip. He could kiss, suck, and bite her all he wanted and then she would fall asleep in his arms and they could start over when she woke up.  
But they couldn’t do that now. The detective had put them behind schedule so they’d have to hurry in order to get to Maria’s burial on time. The burial started at Mark had decided against a funeral for her, he’d just wanted to get it over with, so they were on their way to the cemetery now.  
At the burial were Maria’s parents, from Texas, Marks parents and his brother, Jeffrey, Philip and Vera and then another pair of Maria’s good friends.   
Maria’s mother cried the entire time. She clung to her husband who held her and let a few tears slip himself. Everyone else stared at their feet and wept as well.   
As for Mark? Mark was silent. His eyes were red and puffy but he was silent now. He stared directly at the coffin being lowered into the ground. He never let her leave his sight. 

Vera and Philip arrived at their house around 5:00. Mark didn’t. After the burial he said he was going to the bar. Everyone knew Mark probably wouldn’t be home for a while.  
The house looked the same as they left it. Messy living room with booze and used bottles scattered around. Maria’s blood was still a giant(dried) puddle in the doorway that split the kitchen from the hallway.   
Philip started cleaning the blood(after all, he was the only one who really knew how). Vera started cleaning the living room. She cleaned everything until the room was spotless and there was no reminder of the night.  
Vera looked at her work. The room looked just as it had before New Year’s Eve. Now she was thinking about Maria. About how she’d gotten used to someone being with her while Philip was gone and she was lonely. About how she’d have to adjust to not seeing her anymore. Vera wanted to be alone. She went upstairs to take a bath. She stripped, got in the tub and let the water fill around her. Philip knocked on the door and slipped in. He strode over and crouched beside her.  
"I just got a call," he started, "I have to go." He looked up at Vera, trying to see if there was any indication that she didn't want him to go. Of course nothing showed on her face, but he knew. She would never say she wanted him to stay but he still knew, he still went. Vera didn't undersand wy Philip bothered to provoke her into saying what she wanted when they both knew he'd have to go anyways.  
"I'll be back sometime tonight- at the latest, the morning." She nodded and kissed him goodbye. Philip got up but when he reached the door he turned around.   
"You know I don't want to leave you, Vera. Espescially now with everything that's going on," said Philip.  
"I know," Vera replied quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow." she started washing her hair. He hesitated before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. She heard the front door shut a little while after and collapsed back into the water.

Philip entered the bar and sat in his usual spot-the seat in the middle. This seat was a good seat if you wanted to be apart of everything. He needed to wait for Will, they had this assignment together, but Will wasn’t there so he went ahead and ordered a drink first. When Will walked in, Philip was studying the crumpled piece of paper that the address they were supposed to be at was written on. He sat next to Philip and ordered a drink as well.  
“I heard about your neighbor-in the paper yesterday.”  
“Maria? Yeah her husband isn’t taking it well at all.”  
“Well who would,” he asked. “If someone even threatened my wife, let alone killed her, I’d sure as hell make the sorry bastard pay.”  
Philip nodded. He could relate. He’d never let anyone get away with hurting Vera, and he had never felt guilty about anything he’d done but if something happened to Vera, he knew he’d never be able to live with himself.  
“Knowing you, I’m sure you’ve already thought of this but I just wanted to make sure you knew that it’s weird that that girl died in your house...”  
“If you’re implying that she was a mistake then yes I’ve already thought of that,” he replied.  
“So you’re watching out for Vera?” Philip glared at Will until he remembered he’d met Vera at the New Years Eve party. He looked back at his drink and relaxed.   
“Yeah,” he said quietly. Will looked around himself and then back at Philip.   
“I’m not pointing fingers or anything, Philip, but this shit is serious.” Philip looked at Will.   
“What is it,” he asked.  
“Well, I saw that new guy.” Will nodded towards Jacob Collins who was on the other end of the bar. “I saw him get in a cab after you two left the party. I followed him cause it just didn’t sit right with me...”  
“You think Collins killed Maria?” Will sat up in his seat now.  
“Look all I know is he followed you to your house and then I lost him. I didn’t see him get out of the car and I certainly didn’t see him kill Maria. I just felt like I’d be holding back information from you if I didn’t let you know. That’s all man.” Philip nodded.  
“Should I not have said anything?”  
“No, I’m glad you did.” Philip answered as he began to eye Collins.  
Jacob Collins had just turned 17. He was puny with his noodle arms and pale skin. Collins’ hair was red and his eyes were a very light brown. He was new- a runaway- he’d been here since last Wednesday and hadn’t gotten a job yet.   
Philip remembered how collins had asked about Vera last Friday. He wanted to know what her name was and what she looked like. How long they’d been together. Collins was new so Philip hadn’t minded the questions, he just walked away without answering assuming Collins would get the message.   
Will downing the rest of his drink and plopping it down on the bar brought Philip back to the present.   
“We shouldn’t get going,” he said. Will nodded and got up. Philip glanced at Collins again before leaving.

Vera couldn’t sleep so she was in the kitchen. She was waiting for her tea to make. Vera put the kettle on the stove and sat down at the wooden table in the middle. She didn’t know why she was having trouble sleeping tonight, she assumed it had something to do with Maria being murdered, but she didn’t think much about it. It certainly wasn’t the first night she’d gone without sleep and it wouldn’t be her last.   
However, this was different: instead of waking up from nightmares she found herself tossing and turning. Veras mind was racing instead of resting. Racing about Philip being gone, for the first time she didn’t feel safe while he was gone.  
She wondered who would want her dead. Had someone found out about Hugo? Did it have something to do with Philip and what he did? She was ready to find out.   
All of this is why Vera couldn’t sleep and was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the tea to make, when Philip came home. She didn’t even hear the car pull up, or the door open and close. Philip hung his coat on the coat rack and relocked the door.   
When he came home the tea kettle had just begun to whistle. It was getting louder; he rushed to the kitchen and moved the kettle off the stove. He turned towards Vera.  
“Was it not loud enough for you,” he asked her sarcastically. She peered up at him, only now noticing he was there or that the tea was ready.   
“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought I was.” Philip began to pour her some tea.  
“Well it is,” he glanced at his watch and continued, “two o’clock in the morning.”  
“I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged. Philip put the tea cup on the table and sat down in the chair next to her. She sipped her tea.   
“Sorry I had to leave tonight,” he said. Look at him, she thought, trying to get her to admit that it bothered her at two in the fucking morning.  
“It’s okay, Philip,” she replied simply and took another sip of her tea. ‘It’s okay’ meaning ‘not today Philip, you’re not winning this time.’  
Philip grinned. He picked her free hand up gently and pressed it to his lips. Vera watched him as she continued to sip her tea.  
“Did you miss me, baby,” he asked, looking up from her hand but not dropping it. She did miss him. Vera knew that and Philip knew it too, but they both knew that Vera wouldn’t admit to it.  
She shrugged and looked away, letting her hand fall out of his grasp and onto the table.   
She sipped her tea again but this time, when she put the cup back down, Philip reached for the half empty cup and put it at the end of the table-past him, daring her to get it. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.   
Vera sighed. She dramatically stood up. She walked on the side, across from Philip. His eyes followed her as she carefully made her way to the other end of the table. When she did make it to the cup Philip grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the other side and in his lap.   
She laughed while he planted kisses all on her neck and cheeks.  
“So you didn’t miss me, huh,” he asked playfully, holding her tighter in his arms.  
She shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not.”  
“Huh,” he nodded. “Well I guess I’ll just have to make sure you miss me next time then.” Vera managed to let “guess so” escape in one of her laughs before he undid her buttons pulled her bra down and burried his face into her chest.   
She hugged his head closer to her when he found her nipples. He sucked and bit her right one and when it was hard and she was moaning a lot he moved onto her left.   
Philip yanked her skirt up with one of his hands and trailed his fingers slowly, torturously, up her thigh. He finally got there but kept his finger tips write on her cunt- only her knickers were still on and he hadn’t pulled them aside yet.   
“Philip,” she pleaded. She could feel the warmth of his fingertips through the fabric and it was driving her wild. He quirked his eyebrow and traced tiny circles on that part of her knickers. He wanted her to beg more, she could tell. She begged with her eyes, she kissed and sucked his neck, she kissed him on the lips and when she pulled away he smirked and gave her a look that said he still didn’t know what she wanted(even though his fingers were still there).  
“Please,” she said finally. His smirk turned into a devilish grin as he pulled her knickers away and slipped one finger inside of her. After it got easier and more slippery Philip added two fingers. That made Vera shriek. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck to moan against him.  
She could feel herself getting close and he could tell she was. Philip removed his fingers and stood up taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around him on the way up and started biting his lip and digging her nails into his back. He hiked her skirt up more while carrying her through the dark hallway and into the living room.  
Philip laid her down on the couch. She quickly started pulling her skirt up over her butt and un clipping her stockings while Philip took off his shirt. Neither of them could wait to get fully undressed and Philip let his trousers down just enough for his cock to be out.   
He got on top of her and pulled her knickers to the side while simultaneously pushing into her. She gasped and shrieked as each thrust grew harder and faster. He gripped under her knee with his hand and pulled her leg up until her leg was on his shoulder.   
“Fuck Vera,” he grunted but she wasn’t listening to him. She knew she was almost there and all she wanted him to do was to go faster. She was almost there. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her until she no longer had strength. She let go of him and fell back he kept thrusting while she came and then he finally fell on top of her. He rolled behind her and pulled her close. She smirked lazily.  
“That was really good,” was all she could manage to slur at the moment.   
“Mhm,” was what Philip could manage. He kissed her neck one more time before Vera finally fell asleep.


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has another run in with Sarah’s husband and Will learns about Philips first job.

"Gosh Vera, I heard what happened to your neighbor," Sarah shook her head. "Terrible, just terrible," she said. Vera had been hearing this a lot lately, from people in the neighborhood, who knew she and Maria were friends, and now from Sarah. She was with Sarah today to help her shop for the baby. Sarah was seven months pregnant now so her round belly was obvious through her clothes. Pregnancy actually suited Sarah. Sarah was one of those people that just looked like they were always meant to be pregnant. Vera was surprised how good it looked on her.  
Pregnancy definitely made Sarah more annoying-what with the hormones and all.  
Why Vera chose to hang out with her everything she asked was beyond her understanding. Especially since school hadn't even opened back up for the second semester. Vera supposed it was because she wanted something to do. Or maybe she just felt bad Sarah being pregnant and not knowing about her husbands unfaithful characteristics...  
Speaking of Roy, Sarah's husband, another reason she shouldn't be with her, other than Vera finding Sarah annoying, would be Philip. Philip couldn't stand Roy. Ever since that night they met at dinner and Roy made a pass at Vera, Philip had had it out for him. So if she wanted a reason to keep away from Sarah, it was Philip.  
But Philip wasn't at home today. Vera woke up this morning on the couch, in his arms. They were both sore from being squashed together on the couch all night instead of in their bed but after Philip had fucked her they were both to tired to walk upstairs. When they woke up Philip started making breakfast and Vera poured the rest of the tea, she didn't drink, down the drain. She made coffee instead. They ate breakfast and then Philip said he had to go. They shared a kiss (and a lip bite, and butt-grab) then he left, saying he'd be back tonight. She wasn't sure whether "tonight" meant tonight-tonight or 3 a.m.  
"Do you like this," Sarah asked Vera. Vera stared at the white baby dress with pink lace on the neck that Sarah was holding up.  
"Yes, but you're not sure it's a girl yet," Vera replied. She knew that Sarah was hoping for a girl. Basically all the things she'd picked out during their shopping trips were girls clothes. Sarah studied the price tag and then looked back up at Vera.  
"It's barely anything, Vera. I'm getting it." Sarah began to walk to the cashier with the new dress and the white bonnet with blue ribbon she'd gotten as well.  
"And what will you do with these things if the baby is a boy," Vera asked Sarah.  
"Well," Sarah replied. "I suppose I'll just give them to you for your baby." Vera stopped walking and looked at Sarah.  
"My baby," she exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant."  
"Well when you have a baby I mean." They began to walk again. "Are you and Philip thinking about children," Sarah asked.  
"No. We're not."  
"Why not? I'm sure that you and Philip would make lovely babies."  
"Maybe so, but we just haven't tried for children yet."  
"Oh." Sarah seemed satisfied with that answer. That was good because Vera didn't want to talk about the babies she didn't want to have anymore. They got into the car and started driving. That was one thing she liked about Sarah. Sarah was the only women she knew who had a drivers license. Vera didn't have a drivers license but she knew how to drive. She never felt the need to get a license, as long as she drove the speed limit and followed the rules she didn't think she really needed one. She did think about getting one when Philip had first gotten the car but then she'd wrecked and hadn't gotten around to driving since. She usually just got a cab or asked Sarah to come get her. Philip traveled further distances for his job so he needed the car more.  
After they'd been driving a little but Sarah said to Vera:  
"If you don't mind, Vera. Can we stop by my house so I can go to the bathroom. I'm sorry but it will only take a minute." Vera understood but she didn't know if Philip would. When she started hanging out with Sarah that had been the one thing he told her, not to go to her house, but it was just wrong to tell a heavily pregnant woman that she couldn't relieve herself.  
"No I don't mind," she answered. Sarah parked at an Apartment building with promises that she would only be a second.  
"Make yourself at home," she said as she hurried to the bathroom when they got inside the apartment. Vera looked around. The apartment opened into the living room and then you could see the kitchen through an opening on the wall to her right. Beside that opening was another that Sarah had gone through. Vera assumed it led to the bedrooms. A framed picture of Sarah and Roy on their wedding day caught Vera's attention. Sarah with her long veil, straight, simple dress, and bouquet full of red and white roses. Sarah really was the type that was just born to make a family.  
"She's beautiful in that picture isn't she," Roy asked. He'd sneaked up behind her while she was looking at the picture. Vera turned around and saw just how uncomfortably close he was to her.  
"Yes," she answered. "Sarah's very pretty."  
Roy was getting closer to her now. He had her pinned up against the table the frame was on. His arms on either side of her. Trapping her. No, she thought, Philip would not like this at all.  
"I bet you were beautiful on your wedding as well, of course you're beautiful every day," with one hand he started playing with her hair. Softly twisting it around his fingers and tucking a strand behind her ear.  
"Thankyou, Roy," Vera said as she struggled to get out from between him and the table. Mark leaned forward to her ear.  
"I could make you cum so much better than your husband," he whispered. Vera pushed him away from her but he grabbed her wrists.  
"What's wrong, Vera. You know it's true."  
"Stay away from me, Roy," Vera hissed. Roy let go of her wrists and backed up just as Sarah came into the room.  
"Hello dear," Roy greeted his wife. He kissed her on the cheek. Sarah smiled.  
"I'll be back soon, love. I need to get Vera back home."  
"Alright, nice seeing you, Vera." She nodded and left with Sarah. Back in the car, Sarah talked about how excited Roy was to have a child and what a great father he was going to be. She also tried to steer the conversation back to the children Vera and Philip hadn’t had yet but Vera shut that conversation down by talking about the upcoming school semester.  
Philip wasn’t home when Vera was but of course she already knew that. Vera locked the door back and put on a record, then started looking for something to eat. Not wanting to make dinner, Vera decided to binge on potato chips and read a book. 

 

Philip and Will were finally back in New York. It had been a long day, Philip had gotten here at about 8:00 this morning and was just now getting back, at 7:00 p.m.  
When he got to the bar this morning Will was waiting on him, it was a two person job. They’d been in Connecticut all day surprisingly they had a lot to do. Now they were making their way through traffic with Will talking about the war and what they’d been hearing on the radio and Philip wanting to get home to a  
Vera, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand leaving her alone until he knew who killed Maria and if they really meant to kill Vera.  
Traffic was moving slowly tonight, there was one more turn to make before they got out of the city and it was usually quiet until the bar but they weren’t there yet. An angry store owner caught their attention.  
The store owner was running after a boy-about thirteen-who has clearly stolen liquor. The owner gave up, the boy was too fast and he got away.  
Will chuckled at the scene.  
“Sure it’s stealing booze now but what about when it turns into murder?”  
“Surely it doesn’t always happen like that,” Philip laughed.  
“Nah, it starts out just trying to get things for free and then it turns into easy ways to make money,” he looked at Philip. “Sometimes I wonder how we sleep at night after what we’ve done.” Philip was getting annoyed with this conversation already.  
“It’s just a job,” he said. “If you can’t handle it then don’t do it.”  
“No I get that, it’s just like-I don’t know you can’t say your first job doesn’t still haunt you.” Will was wrong. Even in the beginning Philip knew to not think too much about it. It was just the job.  
“No Will, it doesn’t haunt me.” Philip laughed and looked out the window. They were passing buildings slowly but surely.  
“So what was it like,” Will asked.  
“Jesus Will, you want me to talk about it. Is that going to make you happy? Her name was Helen I think, she’d seen something she shouldn’t have and my-er-employers needed to make sure she wouldn’t talk.”  
“That’s all,” he asked. Philip glared at Will.  
“Yes Will,” he spoke. “That’s all.”  
The car ride was silent after that- much to Philips delight. Thy got back to the bar soon.  
“Well night, Lombard. See ya around,” He waved.  
“Bye Will,” Philip replied while unlocking his car. From here to his and Veras house there wasn’t much traffic so he got there quickly.  
Philip let himself into the house and hung up his coat. All of te lights were off and the radio was on loud, Vera must’ve fallen asleep. He found her on the couch in the living room, covered with a blanket, a book, and potato chip crumbs. Philip switched the radio off and moved the book. Vera had fallen asleep in an unnatural position so he carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the bed.  
She stirred a little when he laid her down. Philip loved when Vera was asleep. She was quiet, calm, peaceful. Philip took advantage of the situation and quickly kissed her on the forehead. She’d be too uncomfortable for that if she was awake but now she was asleep and she wasn’t overthinking anything.  
Philip put her under the covers. He stripped to his boxers and threw his clothes in the bathroom with all the other dirty clothes. Now, Philip got under the covers himself. He turned towards Vera and pulled her against him. She sleepily leaned into him and put her hand on one of the arms he had around her. This is where Philip wanted to stay.


	4. The Necklace

Vera leaned her head on Philips shoulder. He kissed her head, slowly, as they swayed to the music. They'd started dancing after dinner. This reminded Vera of the first time she danced with him, on Soldier Island. They were both zoned out-lost in the tired song that was playing.   
Philip had spent the whole day at home, with Vera; He’d had been outside most of the day shoveling snow and Vera, inside, washing the sheets and their clothes, she realized that they had run out of groceries and made a note to self for grocery shopping to be her next project.   
Philip didn't mind the lack of food and suggested they go to a diner. When they got home is when he put on the record, Vera had sat down to read but he pulled her up to dance shortly after. The last song on the record finished. Philip walked Vera up to their room and sat down on the bed while she changed clothes.  
"Oh, I meant to ask you before we left," she said as she began taking off her jewelry. "I couldn't find my locket-you know, the oval one with the blue diamond in the center, I can't remember where I put it, have you seen it?" Philip began to look around their bedside tables.   
"No," he said.  
Vera sighed and took off her dress. She reached In a drawer and puled out one of Philips t-shirts. She slipped it on. Philip got off of the bed and leaned on the dresser so he was facing her.  
"I'll keep an eye out for it, dear."  
"I cleaned all day you'd think I would've seen it by now, I've just had it forever, that's all."  
Philip shrugged, " I'm sure it just fell off in the car, Vera. I'll look for it,” she nodded. Philip lifted his wrist to look at his watch. He sighed. Vera made her way to the bed and he followed her.  
"When will you be back," she asked as she pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed.  
"Later tonight or early morning, I'll be here before you wake up, though." She nodded. Philip pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. "Wish I could stay," he said.  
"I know," she pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."   
Philip told Vera goodnight and got up to leave, but when he reached the door he turned back around to her.  
"I'll look for your locket, okay" he grinned and then turned her light out and shut the door.   
Philip headed to the bar where he and Will had agreed on meeting at. This was Collins job that they’d kind of taken over. Fearing that he might make a mistake, Colin’s had asked Will to accompany him on the job to make sure nothing went wrong, and Will had asked Philip to ride along with them just for fun.   
“It’ll be a party,” Will had said. “We go out, wait for him to finish the job and then we go out for drinks.”  
“Why does he need anybody anyway,” Philip asked, “it’s a one man job, he’ll be fine.”  
“Come on Philip, the kid’s scared. He’s new, he’s young, he’s just nervous that’s all.”  
So Philip had agreed to join them. He walked into the bar and saw Will already with Collins. Will spotted him and asked if he wanted a drink, Philip replied that he was ready to get this over with and suggested they leave now. Collins offered for them to take his car so they climbed into Collins car and drove off. With Collins and Will in the front seat and Philip sprawled across the seats in the back wondering if he should ask Collins how he got a brand new car with no money, now or later.  
Collins was nervous, fidgety, he kept asking for directions and not to mention he was a terrible driver. Will had to keep reminding him when to turn. He also ran a stop sign, considering Philip wasn’t that fond of Collins, this annoyed him very much.   
Soon they reached the apartment building of Thomas King. The only information they’d gotten on him was that it was taking a long time for him to pay someone back. Not that the reason they were hired to kill him really mattered; after all, it was none of Philips business. They exited the vehicle and Will handed Collins a knife. Collins gulped. “Were not just going to shoot him,” he asked-a little too loud for Philips liking but he brushed it aside and chuckled.   
“No, dumbass, you’re using this,” Philip said as he handed him a small handgun.   
“Then what’s the knife for,” Collins asked. Philip began to walk away.  
“Calm down Collins, the knife is just in case something happens and we need it. Don’t worry, it won’t get too bloody unless you make it.”  
“Yeah and it’s not going to get like that, I’d like to be in and out of here before the sun’s up if you fellows don’t mind.”  
“I think we’re all on the same page with that eh,” joked Will.  
“Yeah and I’d also like us to quit talking about this shit. Come on Will, this is how guys get caught.” Philip made his way to the man’s apartment. He carefully tried turning the doorknob to find out that it was locked. He shook his head and wondered why he had gone out tonight, after all it wasn’t even his job and had been more of a whim when Will had asked him. He should’ve expected how unprepared Collin’s would be.  
“So Collins,” he started, turning to face him. “How did you plan on getting in?”  
Collins’ face turned red but Will answered before he had a chance to start apologizing. “I’m not an amateur Philip,” Will moved to the door with a key in hand. “Picked up his spare a few days ago.” The click of the lock turning sounded and they each made their way inside. Philip prayed that Thomas was asleep and not awake, waiting for them after hearing their conversations. By far, this was the sloppiest job Philip had ever been apart of.   
They crept through the apartment. To Philip, who had done this many times, this was just another job. He had become all to familiar with sneaking through houses and around people until the job was done, but for Collins, this was new, he’d never done this before but couldn’t admit that he was scared. He watched Philip make every quiet movement as if it were planned days before while Collins seemed to hit every creaking piece in the floor. Collins didn’t know what he was doing there. He felt out of place and wished he were back at home with his mother, Collins begin to wonder why he had ever chosen this life over her.   
They found Thomas in his bed asleep, which was no surprise considering it was nearly twelve thirty now. They all surrounded the bed. Will put his gun back in his pants and looked at Collins, as if to say, “well, go ahead, what are you waiting for?” Collins couldn’t help but glance at Philip, who stood calmly on the other side of the bed with the hand that held the gun dangling readily at his side.   
Collins soon met Philips cold eyes and understood the message they were giving him. His gaze jerked away from Philip and moved to the sleeping man. Collins pointed his gun at the man, ready to shoot, ready to kill, but he found that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t pull the trigger. But how could he tell the other two that. He could feel Will and Philip watching him, judging him for not being able to do it. Gun still pointed, he looked at Will, who nodded at him to continue. He looked at Philip again. Philip knew, he knew he couldn’t do it.   
He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead already. And his arm pits were itchy and hot. His arm was shaking(probably from how tight his grip was). Had a gun always been this heavy, he wondered. The gun was too heavy-he dropped it. Collins’ heart stopped when he saw the gun land on the man’s chest.   
Thomas’ eyes darted open.  
“What the…” he began as he reached for something on the bed side table. Was it a knife? A gun? They never found out. Philip shot him before Collins could even realize that he messed up.   
Thomas head sprung back first, his body followed shortly and he flopped back onto the bed. His eyes were open and blood from the hole in between his eyebrows had already started to leak into his eyes.   
Will sighed and started out of the room. Collins followed after him. He hung his head. He felt like a huge disappointment. Philip grabbed Collins arm and held him against the wall.  
“What are you even doing here,” Philip demanded as he gripped his neck.  
“I-er- I don’t know,” he stammered out.  
“Yeah I don’t know either. I don’t know you Collins but what I do know is that you don’t belong here.” Collins tried to get out of his grip but he couldn’t.  
“And,” he continued. “I’m not about to get my life fucked over by some spoiled kid who felt like giving his parents trouble.”   
“That’s not true,” Collins choked out.  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing here Collins but after we get back to that fucking bar you better make sure I never see you again.”  
“Yes, sir,” he sobbed. Philip let go of his neck. Collins dropped to the ground and gasped for air. Philip shocked his head and laughed.  
“You’re a fucking child just go back to your mother.” He pulled Collins back up and pushed him out the door. They’d already spent too much time there, Philip hated how this night was going.   
They got back in the car and were silent. Philip lied down across the back seat. It was late, he wanted to go to sleep but would never go to sleep around people he barely knew, especially not Collins. Something was poking him in his back. He reached his arm behind him to search for whatever it was and pulled out a locket. Not only was it a locket but it was an oval shaped locket with a blue diamond in the center-one like Veras. Inside was a small picture of her mother, he’d seen what was inside the locket one time when she was asleep and could never understand why she kept a picture of this woman. Though why Vera kept what she kept wasn’t the point. The point was that Collins had Vera’s missing locket in his car.  
“Collins, pull over,” Philip ordered. Collins pulled over. Philip then ordered both of them out of the vehicle and they both did as they were told. He was furious, he couldn’t contain himself while he was making his way over to Collins. Philip showed him the locket.  
“Where’d you get this, huh?” Collins looked at the locket but, before he had time to answer, Philip punched him. Collins stumbled back but Philip didn’t let up. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and swung him up against the car.   
“So were you in my house or something,” Philip questioned, “Why were you in my house?”  
“I wasn’t in your house, I swear,” Philip punched him again.   
“D’you get this when you killed Maria,” he yelled.  
“I didn’t kill anybody Philip, I swear.” Philip grabbed the top of his head and slammed him back onto the car. Collins face was covered in blood now, but Philip persisted.  
“Why’d you take the locket, you can’t even get anything for that-“  
“I didn’t-“ He punched again, this time in his ribs.”  
“Why’d you kill Maria?” Another punch before he could answer.  
“Why were you in my house?”  
“I wasn’t,” Collins screamed. Philip backed off to let Collins slide down to the ground. He squatted down and grabbed the back of his neck so they stayed eye level. Collins knew Philip was cold but he had never seen just how heartless and merciless he could be. Philip grinned.  
“So what was it? You obsessed with my wife or something?”  
“No,” Collins sobbed. “I don’t even know her!”  
“Really because you’ve been asking about her, and Will said he saw you follow me to the house after the New Years party. You know…the night you killed Maria.”  
“I never killed nobody, Philip, I promise.” Philip hit him and then grabbed him again. “I wasn’t at your house I don’t even know where you live!”  
“Oh, so now you’re calling Will a liar.”  
“No-“ Philip punched him again across the face. Collins spit out blood and then looked back at Philip. “Will’s the one who told me you even had a wife in the first place. He told me that if I wanted to get in good with you, that was something to talk about.” Something must have changed in Philips expression because Collins recognized a chance to get out of this.   
“Now that I think about it,” said Collins as he spat out some more blood. “Will knows an awful lot about your wife. He talks about her a lot and I don’t really think of you as the type of man to share anything about your personal life. If anyones obsessed with your wife-if anyone took that locket-it’s him.” Philip let go of Collins and stood up and looked at Will. Collins rolled over and began to vomit.   
“Do you really believe him, Philip?”  
“I don’t know Will. So, how much do you know about my wife?”  
“Nothing Philip, nothing other than what you’ve told me and what she said when I met her at the party.” Will moved toward Collins. “You piece of shit,” he said as he kicked him in the stomach. “You can’t even kill a stranger but you’ve got the balls to stalk Philips wife. Even sneak into her house and kill their friend?” Will kicked him again in the ribs. “I should’ve known you were a fucking creep when I met you.”  
“Will, stop,” Collins choked out.  
“Why’d you kill Maria-why’d you take the locket!” He kicked him repeatedly.   
“Please, Will,” Collins cried. His bloodshot eyes turned to Philip. “Philip, please, I’m telling the truth!” Will stopped and grabbed him by his hair.  
“You think he’s going to help you?” He slammed his head into the ground. “You’ve been stalking them!” Collins was crying and choking. His eyes were rolling every way, he began to plead again however, Philip got his gun out and shot him in order to put an end to all of this.   
Will stared at Philip. He watched him stuff the gun back into his trousers, look back at Will and say,   
“Well it’s over now isn’t it?” Will nodded.  
“Let’s just leave him,” he suggested while he made his way back to the car. “No one’s gonna look for him.” Philip took one last look at Collins’ lifeless body and then made his way to the drivers seat.   
By the time they got rid of all three guns it was 3:00 in the morning. It was nearly 4:00 when Philip finally got back to his car. When the got out of Collins car, Will said that he would figure out something to do with it.   
“Hey, Phillip,” He started just as Philip was making his way to his car. He looked at Will and Will continued, “Aren’t you glad we went out tonight?”  
Philip scoffed “Glad,” he asked. “There’s a kid out there lying in a ditch right now all because you persuaded me to come out tonight.”  
“Yeah, a kid that was trying to hurt your wife and probably you too. That’s something you wouldn’t have known if you would’ve stayed home.” Philip looked at the ground. “Anyway, that was all I was saying. I’m glad y’all are safe now.” Will turned to go back to the car.   
Philip laughed. “Don’t you know that with a job like this we’re never going to be safe?” Will stopped for a second, turned his head to listen and then he started walking again. He got back into Collins car and drove off.   
Philip reached into his pocket and pulled the locket out to look at it. He used to be so proud of how good his instincts were. It was like a super power-but now he wasn’t so sure because no matter how much it seemed like killing Collin’s was the right thing to do, Philip couldn’t help but think that he was missing something.   
On the drive home, everything that had happened that night replayed over in his head like a movie. He pulled into his and Vera’s drive at now 4:45 a.m.. Philip unlocked the door and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Vera was sleeping soundly in her place on the bed. He set the locket down on her bedside table and left the room to go wash off all of the dirt, sweat, and blood that was on him. After he got out of the bath tub he dried off and laid down next to Vera, Philip was so exhausted he didn’t even bother putting clothes on. Vera stirred a little and then turned around and hurried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her body sink into his.   
“Did you just get home,” she said sleepily.   
“Yes,” he replied. “Go back to sleep, dear.”   
“Mmkay,” she said and she fell back to sleep seconds later.


	5. Happy Valentines Day

Vera steadied herself with the rail as she made her daily descent down the staircase. She took each step slowly and carefully.   
Her sore body begged her to go back to bed so that she could resume the blissful sleep that she had just endured. However, it was already 9:30 a.m. and Vera usually didn’t sleep in.   
Waking up this morning wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for Vera. She woke up and Philip was obviously cooking breakfast. She could tell, judging from the smell of bacon and eggs that had traveled its way into her bedroom.   
Vera vaguely remembered him coming home some time late last night. She never looked at the clock when she felt him crawl into bed so she couldn’t be sure what time it was. She assumed it was around 5:00 or 6:00.   
As she turned off of the bottom step to face the kitchen, that was at the opposite end of the hallway from her, she finally saw him. He had his back to her and she could tell he was just finishing up the eggs.   
In the kitchen, Vera poured herself some milk, as she waited for Philip to speak to her first. Philip must not of caught onto her little game, or have noticed the lack of a second glass for him because he glanced at her and then looked back at the food and said, “good morning. “  
Vera smiled and grabbed another glass as if a glass of milk were a reward for him noticing her first. She slid it to him, and turned and lifted herself onto the counter.   
“What time did you get in last night,” Vera asked. She took a quiet sip of her milk.  
“Around 5:00.” He responded.   
Vera could tell the eggs were done. She twisted around and opened the cabinet, where they kept their plates. Vera grabbed two and passed them, one at a time, to Philip.   
“What time did you wake up,” she asked. He fixed a plate and then passed it to her. She grabbed the bacon and took a bite and then grabbed the plate itself.   
He then fixed his plate and pulled out two forks for each of them. Philip leaned over the counter with his food, next to her bare legs. They were apparently not eating at the table this morning.   
“Around 8:00,” he finally answered. Philip put a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Mentally, Vera made note of how he woke up later than usual but said nothing of it, because as did she. Vera had a wide window of when she woke up. Anywhere from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. as for Philip. He usually woke up at 6:30-on the dot (Sometimes 6:00).  
Vera has barely finished her breakfast when Philip started tracing his fingers from her knee up to her thigh. She was only wearing an undershirt (one of his) as for knickers or a bra, she didn’t have any on. Philip found that out when he reached her hip and saw that there was no barrier made of cotton between his finger tips and her skin.   
Philip pushed his plate away with his free hand. Vera took the hint and set hers down. She opened her legs when he made a move to get in between them. His muscular arms encircled her now. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her nipple. He then nuzzled his head in her breasts. She looked down at him.  
“Tired,” she laughed. He shook his head and stared up at her. Vera could tell he was tired. She could tell from the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled as she cupped his cheeks with her palms and pulled him in to kiss her.   
It didn’t take long for Philip to get into the kiss. No matter how tired he was, he really couldn’t help how he felt about her. He slipped his hands under her shirt and used one hand for her breast, pinching her nipple. The other hand went in between her thighs. He did nothing with that hand. He was obviously teasing her, didn’t he know that she could tease back?  
She knew the kiss was deepening because it was more passionate and his tongue had started to enter her mouth. She pulled away immediately and brought her mouth to the crook of his neck. She drew circles with her tongue and sucked his skin up with her lips. She knew that if she kept on, he’d get a bruise soon.   
He rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger but did nothing with her clit. The warmth of his hand resting high between her thighs drove her crazy.   
She knew that her sucking his neck was driving him crazy as well. She couldn’t stand him not doing anything so she pulled her knees up to his chest to block his hand and push his chest away.   
He jerked away from her and gave her a daring look.   
“What was the problem,” he asked, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Of course he did, though. Philip gave her a devilish grin before attempting to pry her legs apart. He attempted but she didn’t give in so he finally gave up and stepped back.   
At first he crossed his arms and glared at her but then she let her legs spread for him. He gazed at her as if she were a prize. A prize that he wanted badly. Philip had a way of diminishing his excitement, however. No one but Vera would be able to see how he was nervously pinching his arm. Nobody else would be able to tell that the smirk he’d just plastered on his face was meant to keep him from biting his lip. But Vera saw.  
“Well, well, Ms. Claythorne...” he’d said just as he’d said that line all those months ago. Vera then pulled off her shirt, the only covering she had, and tossed it aside.   
“Mrs. Lombard,” she corrected him. She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat on the counter completely naked.   
Philip took her response as an invite. He smiled devilishly at her before dropping to his knees in front of the counter and pulling her cunt to his mouth. His tongue ran along the edges of her lips until he reached that bundle of nerves at the top. He sucked on her clit and her hands automatically went down to his head. Her fingers gripped his curls that had not yet been gelled down and she found that her legs wrapped around him without even a thought.   
Soon, Philip couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up when she let off on his head a little and immediately pulled his trousers down and pushed inside of her. Over and over again; each thrust harder than the last one. Vera couldn’t help but call out his name.   
That seemed to encourage him more. She dug her nails into his back, she wanted to be closer to him so he could go deeper. Philip could tell it wasn’t enough. He picked her up off the counter, turned, and set her on the table, where they would’ve had breakfast had they not been as horny as they were.   
Once he placed her on the edge of the table, Vera laid down on the rest of it. Philip wasted not a moment and lifted her legs to his shoulders. Once he was inside of her, her legs bent around his neck.   
While he fucked her, one of his hands was gripping her thigh and the other steadied him during the action. Vera wanted to scream so bad from how deep he was going and how good it felt.   
She wanted to scream for how close she was to cumming. How bad she wanted to cum. She knew she needed to be mindful of their neighbors but she couldn’t stand it. She bit into his bicep to keep from screaming. The idea worked and all she could let out were little sequels every now in then.   
Not that he needed her to moan for him. He could tell how good of a job he was doing by how hard she was biting or even from the little times that she absolutely had to let a sound out.  
She could feel her legs stretching as well. It all added together: the feeling of him inside of her to the stretch in her hamstrings from her legs being at his shoulders to the all the way up to her bare nipples that sometimes ran into the fabric on his shirt in just the right way.  
Vera was almost there. Her toes curled and her feet pointed behind his back. Her arms pulled him closer, tighter to her, like an anaconda. Every muscle in her body was clenched as she awaited the rewarding orgasm that was on the way.  
And then it happened. Her teeth let his bicep free as she cried out in pleasure. It over took her, all she could do was hold onto him until he too had finished. She could feel him finish after his last few thrusts, and she kept hold of him even after he was done just because she wasn’t ready to move yet.  
He kissed her neck a few times and then pulled away, in order to pull his pants back up. When he’d finished he drug a chair out from the table and sat down, pulling her into his lap as he did so. Vera was still naked, but she didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed at all, not with him. She leaned forward and kissed him, softly yet still passionately.   
When they pulled apart, his tired eyes told her just how worn-out he was. After all he’d only gotten about four hours of sleep. However, even in the midst of pure exhaustion he still managed to grin at her and say:  
“Now that was the best breakfast I’ve ever had!” Vera could feel the blood rush to pinker her cheeks after that comment. She laughed a truly sincere laugh for the first time in a long time.  
She hadn’t been able to understand it until now, but she realized that even if she didn’t like to admit it- that was why she loved Philip. With Philip she didn’t fake anything. Even if she did, he saw through her as clear as glass. She was herself with him. With Philip, everything felt right to Vera. With Philip, Vera was truly happy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the next chapter yesterday morning but then I remembered Valentine’s Day was tomorrow(today) and, because there’s an actual plot to this story, they haven’t had many sexy fun times (or at least I don’t think they have). Anyways this is a Valentine’s Day present from me to you guys <3


End file.
